1. Field of the Invention
The specification relates to calibrating a binocular optical see-through augmented reality display based on user input. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for calibrating a binocular optical see-through system using disparity ranges. Still more particularly, the specification relates to a system and method for calibrating using a fusional range or a tolerance range.
2. Description of the Background Art
Existing portable computing devices have fundamental limitations when it comes to enabling augmented reality applications. While there exists a few near-eye displays that can show virtual information, they exhibit deficiencies including a small field of view, limited 3D capabilities and limited augmented reality support.